What happens aboard the Stockholm
by Taytayallday
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. It is rated M for mature sexual content. It takes place after episode 7 when Rey and Chewie go to find Luke but Rey convinces Chewie he should stay behind. She is then captured by the one and only Kylo Ren.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't see anything. I don't know how long we were travelling for, I lost track of time and I heard the engines start to go into light speed. I couldn't even tell what galaxy I was in. then I was seized and dragged, along since I refused to walk, just to make it more difficult for the storm troopers. I knew they were trying to bring me to whoever they reported to. I also knew the worst was yet to come.

They threw me to my knees and they took the cloth hood off of my face for the first since I've been captured. Everything was too bright but I couldn't misplace the figure clothed in all black in front of me as he breathed through that awful mask. "one day you'll willing be on your knees in submission," he said probably with that stupid smirk on his face before he commanded his guards to drag me away to a cell.

The cell was small and cold, they pushed me onto a metal table that felt like a block of ice. My limbs were spread and restrained, I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. Then I was left alone in complete deafening silence. I thought I was going crazy, all they needed was to drip water onto my forehead and I would have completely lost my shit. Being stranded on Jakku seemed like a vacation compared to this place. A droid entered my cell carrying a tray of what seemed like food, water, and….syringes. the droid force fed me, and made sure I drank everything in the cup. Then it poked my arm and took vile after vile of blood, until I was light-headed. I didn't bother asking it why they needed that much blood, it had no way to reply to me, which seemed like a savage thing to do.

Before I got my strength back, Kylo Ren had entered my cell and instructed the droid to leave immediately. Even though his face was covered, I felt his eyes piercing through me, analyzing me as if I was an animal or a planet that he wanted to conquer. As he raised his hand, my esophagus was constricting making it difficult to breath and I felt like lightning had struck my frontal lobe and it would explode. I was already weak but this was too much, even for me. I started to scream and tears rolled down my face. When I opened my eyes he was in front of me, removing any clothing I had left from my trip to this distant place. I tried to force my knees together but between the restraints and the pain in my head, I couldn't move. He climbed onto the table, between my legs, and only moved his pants down enough that he could get his cock out, which looked long, thick, pulsing, and angry. I refused to scream, and I refused to cry, I didn't even want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain. I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. But when he entered me I thought my body was going to give up on me. The pain was appalling, when I heard a small gasp I knew he was finally fully in me. my entire body was tense with anticipation for what was to come, but so was his. This blew my mind, why was he so tense? Why wasn't he moving. Why didn't he want to get on with this? He was the on subjecting me to this torture! "IS THE RAPIST REALLY A VIRGIN?" I screamed at him, I hated how close he was to me and yet how distant he was. I couldn't even tell what his face was giving away; I was looking at a monster, not a person.

He pulled himself completely out of me, I thought I was in the clear, free finally. But I was wrong; he slammed into my body repeatedly with such force and concentration. His body weight on top of me and his ragged breathing made me want to vomit, but there was nothing in my stomach. Before I knew it my body was betraying me, this onslaught started to feel good, more than good, and I hated myself for it. I didn't want this, and I didn't want him doing this to me. But he was so long and so thick I started to moan, which made him go harder and faster. No matter how I tried to distract myself, I couldn't bring myself from the edge that I knew I was going to topple over soon. His gloved hands moved from the side of the table, to my waist, where I knew there would be bruises tomorrow from his grip, but at that moment I didn't care. My entire body was shaking and contorting as I came down from an orgasm, my entire body was buzzing, I felt like I was on fire. I felt so raw and so sensitive that when he cam I felt like he was extinguishing a fire inside of me. He rolled off the table, put his pants back into place and left without a word. I felt alone and empty and disgusting. I wanted to wash every inch of myself with bleach, which is when the droid returned to do exactly that.

The next day was very similar I laid there, restrained to the table, being force fed and cups were pressed to my mouth, then more blood was drawn. I thought about all the people I left behind, I even assured them that I would be okay, and that I didn't need anyone to come with me on my journey to find Luke Skywalker. When my ship was taken I sent the map back to General Organa, and deleted it from the ship's drive. I hope someone found Luke, and I didn't endanger the Resistance.

After my third meal Kylo returned for my body, but this time he had the decency to remove his mask, but once again his pants never touched the floor. When I looked into his eyes I only saw determination, and an emotionless soul. I closed my eyes and turned away from him, I tried to pretend I felt nothing as he begin his tortuous pursuit. It wasn't as painful as yesterday, but he was still unwanted. As he settled between my legs and picked up his pace, my body betrayed me, again, I felt a wetness build between my legs as his dick slide in and out. There was a crack inside of me, and a fire was ignited I couldn't stop myself from moaning. I needed him to extinguish the fire he started. I couldn't just lie there any longer, so I started rotating my hips, hoping to create some friction, to speed up the building orgasm, soon I was involuntarily bucking my hips to match his thrusts. Without him moving or even blinking, I was slammed hard against the table, "Keep. Still," he commanded. I was trapped and at the mercy of my captive. Mentally I felt like my libido was being stroked over and over which created an all-time high arousal level inside of me. "Please go faster", I begged. He laughed, "say you're mine." "no!" I moaned. His motions slowed down to a glacier pace. I begged him again, "please, I can't-." It was barely a whisper. I thought I was going to explode from frustration. "You know what you have to say," he added. I groaned in frustration. He wrapped one of his gloved hands around my throat as he leaned next to my ear, I could feel his rugged breaths as he growled, "Say it." I refused his demands. He went slower, now barely moving "say it." I kept my mouth shut.

"say it!" he yelled in my face through gritted teeth. His frustration and temper were rising. "fine, if I can't make you speak, then you don't need your mouth." He pushed himself off of me and I gasped for air, which didn't last long. He shoved his cock into my mouth and he made me suck until I swallowed every drop of him and tears stained my face. He left and the droid came in once again to clean up his mess. I was extremely frustrated and couldn't do anything about it.

My third day of captivity I didn't see him, nor on the fourth. But on the fifth day, he came into my cell after my first meal and paced the small room over and over again. "what do you want?" I asked him, I was tired of being fed by someone else, and restrained to this hard piece of metal. He didn't say anything, but he looked at me like I was the most hated thing, in all the galaxies. My restraints were removed and I was flipped over and banged back down on the table, my restraints put back on in this new position. His breathing was heavy, it sounded like he had just ran a mile and he was throwing his mask, gloves, shirt and pants over the tiny cell. He crushed me with the weight of his body, and he snarled "do you have any idea how irritating you and your friends are? I just wasted some of my best troops to get them off my back and make them crawl back into the hole they came from because they are looking for you!"

To say he was fuming was an understatement. I thought this was how he was going to kill me, right here on this table with his naked body pressed into my backside. But i felt something hard and poking me, "I'm going to fuck you until you fucking scream and your pussy is fucking raw."

He forced himself between my legs and fucked me. For the first time in my captivity I was scared. I didn't know who was dead and who was alive, I just saw the faces of everyone I cared about over and over in my head. Today, my body didn't betray me. He fucked me from behind fast and hard, my shoulders were pushed down into the metal, my ass hurt from the weight of his body, and my legs were cramping. He fucked me like that over and over until it felt like sand paper inside of me. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty, but when the droid came in for my second meal it was sent away. I don't know how much time had passed. When my pussy couldn't take anymore I started to scream from the pain, he moved to a part of my body that had never been explored before. Even the scavengers on Jakku wouldn't go near this part of me. But he did, he shoved a finger inside my pussy to get is wet and slick. Then he slowly pushed against my ass hole until he was one knuckle deep. He wiggled his finger around and around, and then he pressed his tongue where I never thought anyone would press their tongue. It felt strange, but oddly satisfying at the same time especially after the attack my pussy just faced. Kylo Ren was eating my ass. I couldn't wait to tell Fin and Poe so we could laugh about it, that is if they were both alive. His tongue was replaced by something harder and much bigger and it felt like I was burning but not in a good way, but in a way that made my tired body perk up and attempt to resist his new attack of pushing and thrust his way deep inside of me. I laid there each time and took it. Too worried about everyone I left behind, and who could possibly be dead. When he finally couldn't get it up, he put his clothes back and called for the droid. He made it draw more blood and waited for the results, staring at me like I was the scum of the galaxy who had raped him, not the other way around. The droid presented the results on a tablet. He looked at it and then destroyed it with his lightsaber. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled at me, "why aren't you pregnant yet?"

PREGNANT? What did he mean? What was he talking about? How did he expect me to get pregnant when he forced himself inside of me? The look of horror on my face gave me away, he smirked and said "you think I'm doing this because I want to? Please! I'm doing this because I'm under orders from Snoke. My master believes that if we conceive a child, and I raise him to embrace the dark side, the Force will be tipped in our favor. Then you'll call me master, and no one will be able to stop us."

I was mortified, but using the only energy I had left I very calming I told him, "I will never call you master, and you will never take any child of mine."

"we will see about that." And he left me all alone with my thoughts.

A few days later I was sent to a different cell, but it looked more like a guest room, than a cell. It had a real bed , a private bathroom, books, and a window. I wasn't restrained in this room, but there was no way out from the inside. I decided to take a shower, since it had been days since I had one. The hot water felt amazing on my sore body and finally the grim was washed away. I felt like I had finally scrubbed Kylo Ren off of me. I got out of the shower and found the closet had new standard first order clothes for me to put on, which I did since Kylo turned my clothes to shreds during his visits. I was about to crawl into the bed which was neatly made and actually looked comfortable, but then he came through my door and quickly and aggressively walked up to me. He held my face so I couldn't turn away from him and then he pressed his body hard into mine and lowered his head so it was directly next to mine and he whispered "I want you and I want you now" in the sexiest tone I have ever heard. Immediately I started to get wet, he started to kiss me and leaned his lower body against mine so I could feel his dick hardening against my groin. He maneuvered a leg so it was between mine and pushed up against my pussy. He pressed a finger against my sex and realized how wet I was through my new panties which is only making him harder. He started to kiss me harder and his hands start to explore my body. I realized this was the first time he had done this to me while I wasn't restrained. He started to dry hump me against the bed and both of our breathing picked up, he undid his belt, zipper, and pants button and kicked them to the floor, he was naked and ready to remove whatever was in his way. "no stop it, you can't—" I started, "I can't what? Hmm? What can't I do? Have sex with you? Because you're no longer restrained," he had pushed my arms up above my head and held them there with the force, "I can and I will," I felt pressure build at my throat and tried to stay calm, "I know you like this. I see it in your head every time I leave you. You hate that it was me who did it but you love what I do to you. even right now you're dripping wet and I've barely touched you. I know your body. I could even be…the master of your body." That fucking smirk went across his mouth again; I knew he wanted me to say it. He removed the rest of my clothes and with ease he slide himself in me, he fucked me harder and faster than ever before, the desire on his face was so intense that it was almost intimidating. And he was right, I had never been this wet, my pussy was pulsating and I knew he could feel it just like I could feel his dick twitch with every movement he made. I couldn't stop him from licking and sucking on my tits. He told me how tight my pussy felt and my body bucked up toward him as fast as I could make it go. Then something new happened. I felt like I was going to pee my pants and all over his dick. "Kylo, stop I have to pee, I'm really going to pee," I panted. He smirked, "no you're not." I didn't know what he meant by that, but I figured if he wasn't concerned than why should I? He kept up the frantic speed, my bladder felt like it was about to explode, but before it did he cam inside me, which drove me over the edge, screaming. I was so embarrassed, even in front of this monster. "Relax, you didn't pee, you squirted. It means you were more aroused than normal and you cam harder than you have." Those were his last words before he left, but this time the droid did not enter to help me clean up the mess we both made. This time it was two hand maids ready with clean sheets and clothes and I was utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the handmaids came in they didn't speak. The taller of the two went straight for the bed and changed the sheets as the shorter one helped bathe me. She scrubbed and shaved parts of me that I thought were natural to have hair there. Then she brushed and braided my hair while rubbing beautifully scented oil into my locks. Even though I was a captive, I had never felt so pampered or clean before. When I was finally dressed they brought me food. And that was the first time they spoke since entering the room.

"I'm surprised you eat and drink everything they give you," whispered the taller one.

"Why wouldn't I? I have to try to keep my strength up," I responded slightly annoyed that this was the first thing the maid had said.

"They fill your food with vitamins and hormones, so you're more fertile, and…," she trailed off "and what?" I snapped, I hated not knowing what was going on.

The shorter one was the one who spoke up, "I don't know how they do it, but they put something in the water and the food to increase the chemicals in your brain, so you're more willing and ready for when He comes to see you."

"are you telling me that they put something in my food to make me horny?" this was ridiculous

"yes," they replied at the same time. The taller one then mentioned that they do it to all of the girls and women on the ship. My mind was going a mile a minute, but it was also calming. I knew I couldn't secretly enjoy what Kylo was doing to me, on my own. That would be crazy.

When I finally zoned back into what they were saying I interrupted them and asked for their names. They said they didn't have names, or if they did they don't remember them. That was the saddest thing I've ever heard. I asked them if I could name them. They replied no, it would not be appropriate and they don't want to be punished for having a name. They also didn't want me to be punished for giving them names. I asked if they could stay with me, and they replied they could until Kylo returned, it turned out I was in his chamber. I was sent to Kylo's room. They told me it was part of Snoke's plan. The shorter girl belonged to General Hux and the taller girl did not know her Master's name, she was only told to call him Sir or Master. She told me he was a horrible man, who took his aggression out on her. She told me I was lucky, because at least Kylo doesn't hit me. The shorter girl said that General Hux was a cold man, he just wanted to someone to be there for him to realize himself in. she said she's never seen such dead eyes on a man who was still breathing.

We spent the rest of the day talking, and I only ate half of my meals for the rest of the day. When Kylo returned the girls moved as fast as they could to get out of the chambers. I stayed sitting on the floor and I watched him strip down to his underwear and then flopped down on the bed. It was the most—normal thing I've ever seen him do. I was just starring at him when I felt the air shift around me and I was dragged up onto the bed next to him, still in my sitting position. He got close to my thigh and started to kiss it and suck on it, it was oddly arousing and intimate. I closed my eyes and let a soft moan escape my lips. My moan turned into a scream of pain because he stabbed me with a syringe, "if you're not going to eat, then I'll have to get this stuff in you another way." He growled. He started to rub my thigh where the syringe pierced, as if he could physically move the liquid faster through my veins. I kept my mouth shut, after talking with the girls all day, I was tired and if he was going to use me for his own pleasure I wanted him to get it over with. But he was just lying there with his arm draped across his eyes I was getting restless, annoyed, and anxious. So I climbed onto his lap so I was straddling him. He removed his arm from his head and asked me what I was doing. "Don't you want to…" "no I don't. I want to go to bed. I had a very long day."

"Did you kill more of my friends today?" I boldly asked.

"No." that's all I got, but I was still sitting on his lap, and I felt how tense his muscles were underneath me. I put my hands just above the waistline of his boxers and he sucked in a sharp breath. Was he nervous that I was touching him without being forced? I started to make small circles on his hard stomach, and his whole body became rigid. He didn't open his eyes, but his breathes were short and fast. He was nervous. I started to run my hands up his chest and back down to his boxers, slowly dipping my fingers under his underwear. His cock grew under me, and I felt it trying to escape its prison and get toward me. I shimmied down his legs so I could brush my hands over his covered cock, what was wrong with him? I started to pick up speed and I heard him gasping and moaning softly. He sounded like a 14 year old boy, getting touched by a girl for the first time. He looked…innocent? But then his eyes opened and you saw the dead, beaten down man he truly was. It was startling how broken he looked at that moment. I stopped rubbing him and I couldn't believe it, but I asked him if he was okay. I asked Kylo Ren if he was okay? I was appalled at myself! He didn't respond. He just raised his hands to my head, and I felt like the Millennial Falcon was trying to enter my brain. He showed me a conversation between him and Snoke. He looked much younger, more naïve, and gullible. I heard Snoke tell him that if he didn't join him, he would kill his family and the entire resistance. He made it sound like he just wanted him as his apprentice, but it became something so much more than that. I felt years of pain, guilt, and misery. I felt how desperately he needed me to get pregnant to please Snoke, and I felt how disappointed he was when the droid reported I couldn't get pregnant because of my awful lifestyle on Jakku probably stunted my "womanly growth" which I already knew. I felt his need for control. But most of all I felt how tired he was. When he exited my brain I felt just as tired as he did, if not more. I was trying to process it all. The young scared man trying to save his family turned into a monster desperate for control over his life and tired of being lied to from Snoke, and tired of living a lie, and tired of being…alone. He was looking up at me, waiting. I stared at him for, I don't know how long. But I realized I wasn't the only one who was captive in this room.

I leaned down and kissed him, softly, but he didn't move. I kissed him more intensely while rotating my hips down on his dick. I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair, I sent shivers up his spine. I moved one of my hands to his wrist and pressed gently down into the mattress. I wish I didn't do that. I was slowly rising off of him and I couldn't breathe. He stood up and said "never do that again," in the most serious darkest tone he could muster. I just shock my head and I was released onto the bed trying to fill my lungs with air. He climbed under the covers and told me to do the same as every light turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn't been able to sleep. Not with HER next to him. His entire body was on high alert, he noticed every twitch, and every breath she made. He observed how she moved a lot in her sleep, but He guessed that was something he would have to deal with and the moans that escaped her lips kept him curious. Her moans turned into groans which climaxed into full on screaming and thrashing. Kylo tried shaking her violently to wake her up, but it wouldn't work. He held her arms down and straddled her. Trying to get her to calm down, he entered her mind, he saw images of her on Jakku backed into corners as she fought off the ones who were doing the cornering. He saw her lose time and time again as she fought off men and creatures. He saw her crying hysterically as she was left by her family, he felt her pain when Han died, but she wouldn't wake up. Finally he spoke to her "REY WAKE UP YOUR DREAMING"

Her eyes snapped opened, she was sweating uncontrollable, and they were both breathing heavily.

"Thank you" she dryly added, "I've never been able to wake myself up from those nightmares".

"How long have they been happening?" He asked

"Years...kiss me." she held his eye contact.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused and sounded slightly annoyed.

"Kiss me, you're the only one who knows how it feels to be that alone, that scared, that powerless. And I want to forget that feeling."

He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how they got there, but when he looked at her, she wanted him. And he wanted her, because he too wanted to forget. So he kissed her, when their lips collided she moaned. She was still frustrated from earlier and she started to move under him. Kylo stopped kissing her, "don't move a muscle, I want to make you feel good." She stopped immediately and let him take control.

He realized at that moment that as much as he needed someone to control, she needed to be controlled. He removed the thin piece of cloth that passed for underwear and spread her legs so he had a full view of her. He kissed up and down her thighs and sucked on the inside making her moan his name. His dick was begging for a release, but he knew he wouldn't get one anytime soon. He licked her from top to bottom, and Rey moaned as he skirted past her clit. She was nervous, no one had taken the time to make sure it felt good for her. They took what they wanted and how they wanted, but now her legs were shaking, she was moaning his name, and she felt like she she had no control of her body. She liked that she wasn't allowed to do, but lay there and enjoy the feeling of his warm wet tongue making her incredibly wet and inching her toward an orgasm.

He used two fingers to stroke her g-spot as his tongue swirled all around her clit. Her shaking and heavy breathing encouraged him to keep going. When he heard his name escape her lips in a plea, he thought he was going to lose it, but he stayed in control of his body.

"You're not allowed to cum until I tell you to, do you understand?" He asked her

"Yes" she whispered.

Her pleasure was replaced with a sharp pain between her legs. He was slapped her clit hard.

" you will respect me, and call me sir...or master" he added with a cocky smirk, "if you don't obey you won't cum, and you will be punished. And don't lie, I know you enjoy this. I can feel how close you are."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and whispered " yes sir, I will obey you." because he was right. She wanted this, she enjoyed this, and she enjoyed that cocky smirk. She liked watching his face go from that cold monster to a man who desired her.

Kylo smiled and continued to stroke her clit and g-spot. He entered her mind and he could feel her trying to control her needy body. He loved that she was obeying his commands, she was his and she didn't even know it yet."

"Are you ready to cum?" He teased. Rey was panting, "yes sir. Please. I can't take hold back anymore." He knew it was the truth she was on the verge and wanted him to push her over it. He removed his tongue and fingers, stripped off his clothes and entered her. He started thrusting into her as fast as he could.

"May I move sir?"

Kylo noted that she was a fast learner. He shook his head yes and she met his thrusts while she rubbed her clit. It wasn't long until her legs were wrapped around him and her walls were trying to milk out his seed. She rode her orgasm until she couldn't move, she had no energy. Kylo pulled out of her and collapsed next down next to her, they were both satisfied and their energy was drained. Rey fell asleep peacefully for the first time in over a decade, but Kylo was nowhere ready to fall asleep. He couldn't believe that had just happened, he couldn't believe what she said to him, he couldn't believe she wanted him. He didn't think she would bend to him so soon, so easily. Something inside him felt like it had woken up. He felt alive for the first time in years, and that was terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

"You seem like you have a spring in your step today Kylo. Didn't I tell you to get someone to warm your bed light years ago?"

Kylo was determined to not let Hux ruin his mood. "You did, I should have listened to you."

"Wow, can you repeat that for me?" Hux stated with an obvious victorious look on his face.

"No." stated kylo.

"Well, I think you should at least let me have a go at her."

"what?"

"yeah why not? It was my idea, and she's just a prisoner, unless you care about her. Which would be understandable I mean the Supreme Leader asked you to impregnate her so you must have cared for her a little bit? It is a shame that she can't get pregnant, I think you would have been a much better father than Han. Oh well. Now you can fuck her senselessly whenever you want however you want without hurting a baby. Who knows though maybe you're the problem, not the girl? Maybe she just needs a real man." He laughed. Kylo was not amused and he knew he was entering a dangerous game right now. If he cared for her, Hux could use Rey against him, but if he "didn't care" then Hux would use her for his own pleasure. Kylo knew he had to go with the lesser of the two evils. So with a chuckle he said, "Sure Hux whenever you want. She'll give you a run for your money."

"how about now?" Kylo nodded slightly "you waste no time, this way."

The two men walked down the long corridor to his chambers, where he knew Rey would be. He knew she would never forgive him for this. They were about to maybe start some type of mutual understanding, or respect, but not after this. She'll look at him like a monster again, like he was scum of the galaxy. When they entered his chambers, Rey was wrapped in a towel. She was surprised to see Kylo, but more surprised to see the other man who she has heard so much about—General Hux. "whats going on? " she asked. Before she received an answer Kylo raised his hand, and she collapsed to the floor. He picked her up and put her on the bed. "I figured you weren't in the mood for a fight."

"Come on Ren, you know I love when they struggle."

"Maybe next time then. I'll leave you two alone."

Kylo walked out of his chambers, down the hall way, and found an empty room used for war tactic meetings. He pulled out his light saber, and cut the table in half, turned the chairs to shreds, punched holes in the walls, and seared every piece of technology he could reach. Once he was done and out of breath he closed his eyes and tried to feel for Rey through the force. When he found her she was still unconscious and when he entered her mind he saw she was dreaming a beautiful dream. He didn't want to disturb her, so he left her alone after that. But he felt all of Hux hatred, desire, determination, and anger as he fucked an unconscious Rey. It took Kylo every ounce of control to not go back and kill him, but instead he slumped down to the floor and waited.

Hux found Kylo about an hour later in the dining hall sulking over his dinner. "Well Ren, I see why you were in such a good mood earlier I would be too if I could have her every day."

"Well you can't. I don't like sharing. You of all people should understand that, Hux"

"you're right I do understand. I don't like people touching what I've claimed."

"Which is almost every hand maid on this ship, you make it very difficult for someone else to indulge in such pleasures."

They ate the rest of their meal together in silence, but Hux knew he hit a nerve with Ren by taking Rey for himself. He knew that it would slowly drive him crazy and that was enough.

After dinner, Kylo returned to his chambers to find Rey covered in a blanket and rolled into a ball. "Are you okay, Rey?" he asked.

She didn't say anything; she just got up from the bed, took his hand and led him to the shower. They helped each other undress without a word spoken. She stepped into the shower first and handed him the soap and a hand towel, "help me wash him off of me."

Kylo nodded and took the soap, he noticed she was shaking but did as she asked. He started with her arms and worked his way down. He noticed every bruise, every scar, and every scratch. He kissed each one, her breathing was steady and she watched every move he made.

"you were chaotic, unpredictable, I never knew what to expect from you and that scared me and intrigued me. But I knew what he wanted, and I knew how he was going to take it. The hand maids had told me about him. And I was ready, because he was like every other man with that look in his eye. I guess I should also thank you for not making me consciously deal with him."

"If I threaten him not to touch you, then he would have used you against me, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"In your own way you were. And I understand that, so like I said thank you…I guess."

He was kneeling below her, and he could smell her sex. He was so close, he just had to lean in an inch or two. But he stopped himself, however he had an idea.

"your master wants to make it up to you." he said

"I really won't ever call—"her words were cut off by a low moan escaping her, he buried his face in her pussy. She tasted amazing; he didn't think he would ever get used to it. He licked her from top to bottom, side to side, and all around, her hands were in his hair which she pulled on every time he bit her sensitive little nub. Her legs were shaking and she really didn't know how much longer she could stand. He must have read her mind, because he took both of her legs and threw them over his shoulders and used his arms to press her up against the shower wall. Her head rolled back as he brought her to the brink, "kylo, please," she begged for her release but he kept her hovering close to the edge, over and over he teased her. She started to whimper, the pleasure was turning to pain as her clit was attacked over and over again by his tongue, but she loved every second of it. He knew how to make her body do exactly what he wanted. She couldn't move and she couldn't breathe, her head was spinning and her body was shaking uncontrollably. It felt absolutely intoxicating.

When she couldn't take it anymore she resorted to begging, "please, Kylo I'll do anything, please. Fuck please kylo I can't handle this, please make me cum. Fuck fuck fuck please oh god….oh god, please." She was struggling, she felt like her whole body was vibrating, she tried to speak but only moans escaped her lips. "please master," she whimpered. Kylo heard the words he's been waiting for, for weeks. He felt like all the blood in his body was rushing to his dick and became instantly hard and he nosedived into Rey's pussy making her cum all over his face. He lapped up every drop of her as she screamed his name over and over. He lowered her to the floor, and angled her body up to meet his. When he entered her, Rey thought she was going to pass out. He consciously kept his eyes locked on her, as he thrusted into her over and over again. She was soaking wet and warm, it felt amazing to be inside of her, to have her again. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as he dropped his head, and grunted out Rey's name. he felt like he was a starving man, and she was a feast. He controlled himself, he didn't want to hurt her, but he needed his own sweet release. Rey found the strength to wrap her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. "it's okay, let go, you won't hurt me," she whispered in his ear. Kylo then gripped her waist and started to thrust harder and harder until they both sounded like wild animals in heat. When he finally cam, he didn't want to part from her but he knew she was uncomfortable. When he pulled out, Rey noticed how empty she felt, but she clung to his body. Neither one of them moved, they just sat there not saying anything enjoying the warmth of the steam, water, and each other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop I can poke myself with that awful needle," she grasped the syringe from Kylo, "do I have to keep taking these? I actually enjoy having sex with you."

"Yes, because if you don't someone will notice the levels in your blood aren't as high as they are supposed to be and then we both have problems," kylo stated with finality.

"Fine, but why can't you take some? Not enough for them to notice, but just to see how you'd react. I'm curious."

"Your curiosity will get you killed one day."

"Probably, but till then?" she raised an eyebrow at him and reached for his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Please master."

She felt his cock grow under her, he sighed heavily, "Fine, but don't think that will work for everything!" she smiled broadly. He took the syringe back from her and he inserted half of it into his blood stream and she took the other half. "I have to go now. I'll see you at my lunch. I'll have the hand maids come in to keep you company today." Rey smiled, at him, but she was bored with the girls and weak from the hours they stay up having sex. She didn't know how Kylo could function during the day without a nap. But she was also worried about the Resistance, "I know you are." He stated before he left the room. Once outside his chamber he became hyper aware of his cock, and he felt every string on his trousers as they brushed the tip in the perfect spot. His dick was super sensitive even walking was problematic. He didn't know how he was going to make it through these few hours, he also didn't know how Rey didn't sit and masturbate all day while he was gone.

The hours ticked by, if this didn't proved that Kylo was indeed a patient man, than nothing would. He felt his cock's urgency inside his pants. He didn't know what to do, except wait and breathe. He felt like a caged animal, waiting to pounce. He listened to Hux talk on and on about what the next step was, how they were going to accomplish it, how long it would take, and how much money would have to be spent. Kylo usually never paid attention in these meetings, but today he an extra million light years away. He had images of Rey during an orgasm playing through his mind, he thought about how she stops breathing for a second every time he enters her, he thought about the way she whispered master to him early—it was all too much.

Kylo was sweating under his mask, he felt lucky no one could see it. Finally he could escape to his chambers, "Kylo what's—" she was cut off by his lips, she felt like she was going to fall but she was then pressed between Kylo and the wall. He deepened the kiss, and Rey started to get wet, she felt his cock trying to escape it's penitentiary. He smiled into the kiss as they both moaned at the friction their bodies created. He grinded against her and slipped his hands under her clothes to caress her breasts. He massaged, pinched, and pulled at her nipples, all without breaking the kiss. Rey was having hard time breathing; he kissed down her neck and sucked on the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. There would be a bruise there in the morning, but she relished in the feeling of his hands on her small perky tits and his lips leaving a trail of where he had been on her. She removed both of their shirts and started her own trail of marks on his chest, all the way down his chiseled abs to the waist of his pants. Kylo pulled her back up to kiss her and he kicked his pants off as best as he could, a layer of sweat gathered on both of their bodies as they continued to dry hump each other. His hands made his way down to her torso and he pulled her pants apart until they were shreds. He needed to get as close as possible to her. She directed him to the bed, she was pushed down on her back as he laid all of his weight on her, "am I hurting you?" he asked. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso to keep him flushed against her body as they continued to explore each other's mouths. She flipped them over and took his long hard pulsing dick in her hands. He sat up to look at her but dropped back down to the bed when she started to massage his length. "Fuck, Rey, don't stop." He was panting, he needed release. She didn't want to give it to him, not yet. She couldn't believe how effected he was by what was in the syringe, it was sort of humorous. He looked desperate for relief; she massaged him until pre-cum dripped from the head. She ran her tongue from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the tip and tasted him for the first time since he forced himself down her throat—this was much more enjoyable. The noise that erupted out of him was rewarding. He had never felt anything like that before, "again Rey." "Yes master" and she added with a smirk on her face, and a look that made Kylo want to give her the galaxy. She licked his dick slowly from top to bottom. "More," he commanded. She wrapped her mouth around him and she thought he choked on his own tongue. His dick pulsated rapidly and he pushed her head down on him further and his hips started to gyrate. "Are you okay," he panted. "mmmmmmhmmmmm." The vibrations from her long moan were enough to make him cum right then and there, but he controlled himself. Just before he was about to release in ecstasy he heard something, no someone. He heard Rey inside his head "I want to ride you, Kylo."

He let go of her head and outwardly responded, "Call me Ben." Wide eyed, "what?" Rey asked.

He positioned her on top of him, "call. Me. Ben."

"Okay….Ben." it sounded weird coming out of her mouth, it was so bizarre she almost giggled, it would take some getting used to, but as soon as she slide down his shaft, she felt him split her, and Ben was the name she called out. Rey was in control and she rotated her hips up and down his dick, as he circled her clit with his thumb. It didn't take either of them much time to climax. Rey collapsed next to him, and started hysterically laughing. "What was that? You came in here like you were starving, and call you Ben?" she couldn't stop laughing.

Kylo rolled his eyes and started putting himself back in order for the rest of his day, "shut up! It just seemed right at the time, and that shot did something to me. I don't know how you manage it every day; I would go insane from sexual frustration."

She finally stopped laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're right. I don't know they don't bother me that much, I don't feel much of a change."

"Okay well hopefully this can hold me off till dinner. I'll see you then." He kissed her and left again. Before he got very far from his chamber, he realized Rey was inside HIS head. Things were about to get interesting, and no one could find out what she was capable of.

About an hour or so later a droid entered the chamber with, what looked like large pieces of metal. "Kylo Ren said you can fix this engine. Here is everything you'll need. Our programming can't figure it out. Good luck."

Rey knew this engine, new all the parts, and all the tools. This belonged to the Millennial Flacon. She got to work straight away!


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was completely confused as she started to clean the smaller parts of the engine. She couldn't believe Kylo was inside her head earlier, and then she was inside his! What was going on? "Maybe it was the Force. If she could push herself into Kylo's head maybe she could push herself to reach General Organa. Maybe she could send her a message so she can finally get off this fucking ship. But that would mean leaving Kylo—wow who knew good sex could make you second guess your entire life. She had to get back to the Resistance and to her search for Master Skywalker so she could become a Jedi, plus Kylo has to complete his training which I don't think I want to be around when that happens," she thought. She tried not to entertain these thoughts for now, and continued working. What felt like five minutes, was actually five hours and Kylo returned. "I can hear everything you're thinking," he blandly stated.

"Well fuck," was all she could say.

"I know you have to get back to the resistance, and it has been well established that you can use the Force, I think your powers increase every day we are together. You could probably send a message to my mother if you focused hard enough."

She was awe struck but the only question that she could form to ask was "why did you give me the engine to fix?"

"So you could fly the ship out of here when the time is right."

Rey felt like she was being tricked, they have gotten extremely intimate but she felt like he was bullshitting her.

"I'm not." He stated, "We both know you have to get back to the Resistance and I have to stay here, I have to complete my training just like you and I definitely don't want you around for that when it happens. I don't know what Supreme Leader wants to do with you now that he knows you can't get pregnant." The air around them felt like it had physically changed, Rey took his hand in hers, and she felt a rush of all of his emotions. She felt the loneliness seeping back into his consciousness, she felt his desire buried underneath feelings of abandonment and disappointment. Kylo felt hope radiating off of Rey, but he also felt hesitancy and sadness.

The two just starred at each other, not knowing what to think or say. They both knew Kylo was right, but neither of them wanted to be torn apart from each other. That night they held each other in their arms and explored their new connection through the force. They could clearly hear each other's thoughts and with a simple touch they could completely feel what the other was feeling. "Let me know if you can see this, close your eyes," Kylo slurred, almost asleep. They both closed their eyes too and took a deep breath. Rey saw flashes of pictures and heard voices run through her head, like very short snippets of videos. "They're your memories aren't they?" she asked. He nodded. "they're beautiful," she stated.

"Not all of them, but a lot of them are," Kylo added, "you try."

"no. none of mine you would want to see. They are bleak, monotonous."

"please?" he asked.

"fine, but I warned you." Rey closed her eyes and thought about one of her happiest memories and then pushed it out of her mind toward Kylo. "Why am I not surprised? Flying the Millennial Falcon with my father, really?" he asked.

"That was the only time I remember being happy since, I don't know how when. It was such an exhilarating feeling.: Rey stated. She didn't want to push him to talk about it, or what else was to come for him while training with Snoke. So instead of talking she took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. His breathing hitched as she slowly kissed him. It felt like planets were colliding and exploding to create something massive and beautiful. It was intoxicating, and addicting. Kylo pulled her closer to him and laid his body weight on top of her, but she didn't mind. He pressed his hands into hers and grinded his groin down causing them both to moan in ecstasy. They were connected to each other and the Force, kissing her felt like paradise and receiving kisses felt like heaven. Neither of them have ever experience something like this. Something ticked in the back of Kylos mind, and he started to panic. He didn't like this feeling, of something bigger than him having control over them, over him. So he broke the kiss, and Rey whined. He looked at her like she was pure sunshine, and when he spoke his voice came out in a pleading whisper, "say it." Rey's heart ached for him, even though she wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew now how much he needed her to say a simple word, she knew what that word represented. She looked him in the eye and gave into him, his needs and his desires, she didn't need to say it for him to know. "do as I say." He stated. "yes, master." "turn" she turned onto her stomach and waited. He pulled down her underwear and started rubbing her butt, he smacked her ass once, so hard that there was an outline of his hand which was clearly visible and Rey cried out in pain. "That was for cuming for General Hux. No one is allowed to make you cum, but me. understood?" "yes master," she stuttered. He spanked her again, this time she didn't call out. He spanked her over and over until her ass was completely red. He slid a finger down her crack to her pussy, where he learned she was dripping. He smirked at her downward facing body. He started rubbing her ass gently and stroking her hair, "I'm impressed. Now don't make a sound, or you'll be punished," she replied by nodding her head. He slowly worked two fingers up her tight little asshole, trying to prepare her for what's to come. Her breathing became heavy and staggered, but she didn't make a noise. He started on a third finger, when she almost moaned for him to stop, but she didn't. "good girl, I know you like this. I can hear your thoughts remember." She cursed him, but he heard that too and with his other hand he spanked her three hard times.

"That wasn't nice." He continued his assault on her, but she needed more. "kylo please," she thought, but he spanked her "you can't ask me that way either."

So she laid there in blissful agony, at the mercy of him. He finally removed his fingers only to put them in her dripping wet pussy. He knew she was struggling to remain in control, and not move or make a sound. He stroked her clit over and over until her entire body was shaking involuntarily. She was hovering near climax, when he stopped. She was thankful, because she did not want to find out what Kylo meant by being "punished."

"turn." And she did. She felt pressure around her throat, and started to panic, but Kylo kissed her which reassured her that the past few days weren't all in her head.

Once she calmed down, the tightness around her throat meant that she trusted Kylo and that she was his, which brought her comfort somehow.

"Open your mouth." When she did, he placed his dick inside her mouth and down her throat. She felt like she was about to choke on him, so she tried to push against him. He forced her hands down on to the mattress, and lowered himself more, "calm down. Good girl, now breathe through your nose. Listen to your master and relax your throat. Much better. I'm going to go further. Just remember to breathe." When his long, hard, and thick dick was fully inside her mouth, he commanded her to suck on him. He reached for her through the Force and their new connection made her mouth feel like pure bliss. He needed more from her. he tighten his grip on her throat and her eyes shot open. The look of panic in her eyes turned him on even more, in that moment he was completely in control of the situation and Rey. He pulled his dick out of her mouth, she gasped for air. Before she knew it her body was moving without her telling it what to do. She walked over to a dresser, bent over it, and her hands and legs were locked into place.

With a hint of fear, Rey asked "kylo what are you doing to me?" He walked up behind her and smacked her ass, "no speaking, remember."

He pulled something out of one of the draws, it was a thick butt plug which he started to knead into her. It was thicker than his fingers, and Rey cried out as he pushed it fully into her ass. She heard Kylo walk away from her to a closet she had never seen him open. He pulled out what looked like a wooden paddle. When he walked over to her he slapped the paddle against her ass, "I told you, youd be punished." He spanked her again and again, "I hope you can't sit tomorrow and you think about how you disobeyed your master," he stated. "yes sir," she replied. He finally stopped when her entire ass and upper legs looked like they were bruising. He once again slid a finger in her warm pussy, and when he pulled it out she was completely soaked.

"that turned you on that much?" he asked. She nodded her head as her face turned completely red. He smirked and took two small metal balls and placed them inside Rey. he released his hold on her, and caught her before she collapsed. He took her to the bed, and laid her down gently. "what do the balls do?" she asked.

"when you move they make it…difficult for you," he smirked, "but with the Force I can manipulate them."

With that she felt them moving inside her sex, and she started to moan immediately. It was a strange sensation, but it also felt absolutely incredible. Her thoughts started to race and her body started to shake uncontrollably. "cum'" was all he needed to say for her to give into the feeling that was slowly building deep in her core and she slowly rode the wave of her orgasm. "Can you take the plug out master?" rey asked.

"No you'll keep it in there until I say so."

It felt like hours before she stopped shaking. Kylo kissed every inch of skin on her body gently as he removed the balls, she looked him in the eye and said, "Ben, I want you now."

Kylo didn't know how to react, so Rey urged him closer, and attempted to prop herself up so she could wrap herself around him as he came crashing into her body. Rey was so weak from the intense foreplay, so Kylo propped himself on his arms and gently guided himself inside of her drenched pussy, feeling the tight putt plug keeping her stretched. Every time he slid into her, he kissed a different part of her face. He was having trouble staying in control of himself, but Rey insisted that he take her as he wanted. He bowed his head down to her shoulder, and bit down gently. He picked up his pace and rocked into her over and over. They were both dripping in sweat, when they found each other through the Force and that feeling from earlier returned. They once again felt godly, even though their muscled ached. When Kylo was about to cum, Rey scratched her fingers down his back drawing blood, which only made Kylo shiver and cum like he has never before. Rey followed him through the orgasm and refused to unwrap herself from him until her body was done attempting to milk him of his seed. They were sore, tired, and completely satisfied. Their connection with each other and the Force made sex feel like something completely different.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kylo woke up sweating and his heart beat in his ears. He dreamt of visions of Rey, captured, and tortured until Kylo finally agreed to end the entire Resistance. The dream he had seemed too real, he heard her screaming his name and commanding him not to do it. He couldn't break her heart, but he couldn't have her tortured either. It was too much for him to process. He knew he had to act fast with his plans. He didn't want to, but he needed to keep her safe. He couldn't calm himself down so he got up and into the shower. The dream stuck with him, and his fear turned to anger which became rage. He started smashing his fists into the shower wall until they bled, and then he kept going. He was mad, he felt trapped, and he knew he was losing control. Why couldn't things work out for once?

When he felt small hands on his back, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. So instead she squeezed herself between him and the wall and hugged his middle. She listened to his heartbeat speed up, slow down, and sped up again. She started kissing his arms and shoulders as he started to shake finally letting his emotions out. They didn't say anything; they both knew the end was coming.

Kylo wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her up close to him while her back was pressed against the shower wall, she groaned when he did this. He was concerned but then remembered the butt plug was still inside her, they were too tired to remove it earlier. He put her back down to remove it but was startled by the bruises that were beginning to show. "I shouldn't have done that," he whispered. She barely heard him over the water.

"why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you," he responded. She looked at him, like she was studying a map that she would never see again. She looked him in the eyes, put her hands on his chest, and said "that doesn't hurt, what we are doing now, what is about to happen. That hurts."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rey's POV

I really didn't think this plan would work. Everything about it seemed…off, not quite perfect or right. But Kylo insisted. He kept saying he knew Snoke, he knew the ship; he apparently knew everything….men. This better work or we are both dead. He told her that he found another slave on board who was pregnant and convinced a droid to duplicate her blood tests and label the copy with my name on it. She apparently was only two weeks pregnant. And now…so was I, well at least on paper. The mere thought of being pregnant seemed strange, but when Kylo sent the fake lab results to Snoke he was pleased. He would be looking for progress reports along the way.

A month went by, Kylo and I continued the charades. I felt like everyone knew, they kept staring at me and Kylo. Like my stomach was going to rip open with a creature rather than a human child. It was strange, other women asked if they could touch my stomach, Kylo would tell them to back off for me, he didn't want "scum" like them touching me. He also had a reputation to uphold. I overheard a conversation between Kylo and Hux, which ended with Hux being flung across the room; he insinuated that the child might be his and how disappointed Snoke would be if it was.

Kylo hadn't touched me since that day in the shower and I was craving him. Every time I tried to make a move or get close to him he would push me away. The only time we touched was when our bodies pressed up against each other while we were training in his bedroom after everyone else was asleep. I couldn't take it anymore, as soon as we entered the training room my body felt like it was buzzing. Like there was electricity running through my veins. I couldn't take it anymore. Now it was my turn to have a plan and alittle fun, even if he didn't want to.

Kylo's POV

Rey has been training hard, but tonight her energy seems different. She seems determined. I shouldn't have been surprised when she pinned me to the floor, training sword just under my chin, but I was. I started to laugh. Even sweaty, and fierce looking she was beautiful. I wanted to touch her, it had been too long. Her eyes looked wild, it made my cock twitch under her. shit. She definitely noticed. Her mouth collided with mine and I felt like we were going at light speed. Her hands were all over me, flinging my clothes off. Before I could barely blink we were both naked. And she was on top of me, she was taking what she wanted. She wasn't asking. I tried to stop her, or at least slow it down but she pinned me down again. She didn't even care if I wanted to or not. She had never fucked me the way she was now. It was pure, raw desire. It was everything I needed and apparently everything she needed. I was tired from the day, and training…I couldn't keep up. She was going too fast I felt my body reacting. I knew she wanted it to last, "rey…slow….slow down…or I'm gonna—" "shut the fuck up, Ren!"

And I did. I let her fuck me, and use me. I felt her walls tighten around me I felt her orgasm being pulled out of her and onto me. She was moaning loud and shaking uncontrollably. But she didn't stop. She kept going. I tried to take the lead but I found I couldn't move, not even an inch. She was using the force to hold me down, I was pinned to that very spot for her own pleasure. My god I'm in love with this girl, wait what—Before I could register what I just thought, I was cumming. And I wasn't just cumming I felt my whole body convulsing.


End file.
